Hell on Earth
by epicwolfblood
Summary: Dean Winchester has a child


Summary:

Dean's clock is ticking and it won't belong before Hell Hounds come knocking at his door. He finds himself in a bar, where he meets a woman.

Chapter 1

A pair of jade green eyes scanned the crowded club, full lips wrapping around the rim of a beer. The club was packed, writhing bodies on the dance floor were loud music pumped from the speakers above his head. IT wasn't his type of scene, but it was the only thing that was open this time of the night. Plus, the woman were kinda hot. He smiled and drank his beer as he watched the woman dance on the floor. His time was ticking down and he had an itch to scratch. One last party.

"Can I have a Scotch plus?" A husky feminine voice came from his right.

He turned his head and smiled at the red head. Her hair was almost maroon in the disc5o lights, her eyes heavily lined with eyeliner. A sliver halter top hung nicely on her, showing him a pair of very full breasts. "Hi."

The woman turned her head at the sound of the low voice to see a man sitting next to her wearing a blue suit and tie, the collar undone. He had short dark hair and green eyes. "Not interested." She snapped. She sighed and looked at the small watch on her left wrist and then turned her head, scanning the crowd.

"Waiting for someone?" The man smiled, grabbing a bowl of peanuts and popping them in his mouth.

She turned to look at him and took the glass of Scotch in her hands. "Yeah..." She tipped her head back and in two long swallows, finished the drink.

He smiled and extended his hand. "My name is Dean."

She sighed and extended her hand. "Danicka."

"Nice to meet you Danicka." His eyes did a quick sweep, landing back on her eyes. They so very green. "So..who's this jerk keeping a beautiful woman like yourself waiting?" Dean popped a peanut in his mouth.

"I'm such a loser." She sighed and put her face in her hands. "Not actually waiting on someone..more like trying to escape."

Dean laughed. "Well..we all make mistakes."

"Dinner and a movie." She sighed and took a drink of her beer. "Met this guy, we hit it off, dinner..than a movie..."

Dean chuckled and looked down at his phone, ignoring a text from his brother. "Yeah..seems like a good time..but..you are here alone..didn't go so well, did it?"

"Date from hell. Didn't make to dessert."

Dean shook his head. "Dating, right..blleecch." He took a shot of whiskey.

She smiled and turned her head to look at him. "What's the option? I don't see my self settling down any time soon."

Dean licked his lips and looked at her, a smile tugging on his face. They exchanged some looks and Dean looked back down at his phone. "Well..that's something you don't hear every day."

Danicka laughed and crossed her legs, sitting back in her chair. "What...are you ready for the big 'C'," She squinted her eyes at him. Her eyes darted to his left hand. No ring. This wasn't like her, hitting on some random guy in a bar,but there was something about this man sitting across from her.

Dean chuckled nervously. This woman was amazing. Most girls he found in clubs or bars were eager to find Mr. Right. Easily swayed by a few words. Dean always had to make the first move. But here this beautiful woman was coming on to him. He swirled his drink and took another sip. "Not exactly."

She smiled and looked into his eyes, biting her lower lip. Her eyes did a sweep of his clothing attire. "Nice suit by the way." Dean looked down and ran his hand down his blue tie and looked up at her. "Most men don't dress this nice in clubs." She licked her lips. "I like it." Danicka couldn't stop herself. This wasn't her, but something about this man...made her brave.

"Well..it's an interesting line of work.' He took a sip of his drink.

She reached for the fresh beer the bartender gave her, catching his eye just for a minute. She then turned back to Dean. "What line is that?"

Dean nervously licked his lips, trying to think of what to tell her. "FBI."

Danicka's eyes widened. 'Wow..FBI huh...I hear the hours suck."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah just a bit." He watched as she swirled her finger over the mouth of the beer, sliding her eyes up, looking at him through her long lashes.

"Are you on a case?"

"Was.." Dean raised his hand, signalling for the bartender and held up his glass. "We are just finishing up."

"But..I guess it pays the bills, huh?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her, his eyes landing on her mouth, watching it move as she spoke. "I've had a fortunate year."

"Well.." She raised her beer bottle. "May you have many more."

Dean smiled and clinked his Scotch glass to hers. "Arigato."

She took a sip of her beer. "You speak Japanese? Impressive."

Dean shrugged. "Only enough to get by."

"Well...look at you."

Dean nodded and looked down at the table. "Yeah...look at me." Dean was frustrated by this whole conversation. This woman was asking way too many personal questions for his liking, by now, he'd be asking her to leave. But she wasn't going out that easily. When he looked back up, she was looking at him. He saw her green eyes darken just a bit and she licked her lips. "So..."

"Wanna move this conversation somewhere else?" She smiled taking the last sip of her beer.

Dean looked at her, shocked at what he just heard. He was certain things weren't going to progress any further, that he was being shot down. But when he heard her utter that question, it left him speechless. "Uh...sure."


End file.
